This invention resulted from an experimental program to develop an extremely cheap yet lightweight solar collector. Although many types of solar collectors have been covered by patents, most of these are the so-called flat-plate collector which by its very nature has many disadvantages. It is the purpose of this invention to overcome these disadvantages and at the same time develop a collector which will be relatively low-cost in materials and construction.